


To See Her

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [15]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 19th. Witches
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Pride Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	To See Her

Even though the rain had made her clothes soaked and cold, Cordelia had her cheeks burning red. Her heart pounded in her chest and she spun around to smile at Misty, who had her back pressed against the front door. The Cajun took her wet blouse off and threw it on the floor and, before the Supreme had time to say anything, she undid her bra and condemned it to a similar fate.

“Oh, my God, Misty!”

Day had warmth all over her, arms surrounding her. The older witch wet clothes made her shiver at the contact against her bare torso. “Miss Cordelia, I-- What are you doing?”

“You’re half-naked, I needed to cover you up,” said the Supreme, her face growing even hotter than before.

“We’re alone in the house.” The Cajun observed. “I didn’t think you’d mind.” The hold around her loosened. Goode faced her. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Cordelia took a step back, kept her eyes on her companion’s features. “I-- I’m not, you just… I was just, uh, surprised.” She blinked a couple of times, avoided Misty’s face altogether.

“I guess I’m just used to living on my own,” Day said. She studied the Supreme. “You may look, you know. I don’t mind.”

Goode closed her eyes tight. Out of an impulse, she licked her lips. She kept her eyes low, unwilling to reveal them to the Cajun. She took a peek, caught herself swallowing hard the next second. Her teeth sank on her bottom lip.

Cordelia shifted on her feet. “I should probably take these off too.” She gestured towards her own rain-soaked clothes.

Misty said no word as the Supreme undid the buttons of her blouse and exposed herself. The item met the floor, the white bra the headmistress wore revealed. Goode’s chest heavied before she undid the last layer covering her upper body.

The white bra joined the pieces on the floor.

The Cajun witch stepped forward, she studied Cordelia’s form. Her hand caressed the smaller woman’s shoulder, she cupped her neck then. “I’d normally shower now. Would you like to join me, Miss Cordelia?”

The eyes of the witches met.

Cordelia parted her suddenly dry lips, she shook her head. “Yes. Yes, I’d love that, Misty.”

Misty nodded back, her hand slid down her companion’s arm until she caught her fingers with her own. “Okay. Come with me.”

The swamp witch guided them through the mansion.

  
  



End file.
